


You Love Me

by CryforKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a witch, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Potions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Witch AU, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryforKeith/pseuds/CryforKeith
Summary: Keith and Lance are always fighting and Allura is sick of it, so, of course, she decides to solve this problem with a love potion.Lance is flirty and Keith is a blushing mess because of it.I wrote this in like 2 days so yes I know it's a bit rushed.





	You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> My "Thank You Fic" I guess- thanking you guys for 2k followers on tumblr <3
> 
> Trope was requested by @1-800-thankyou and I wrote it so just used it for that
> 
> ps follow me on tumblr @cryforkeith for them good klance vibes ;)

It’s not like Keith didn’t like Lance, Lance just seemed to not like Keith. That was fine. Totally fine.

Except when it wasn’t.

“You invited _him_?”

“Lance, we’ve been through this,” Allura answered. “Play nice.”

Keith chuckled at Lance’s grumblings, and browsed Allura’s store suppressing a smirk.

“What are we here for, anyway?” Lance asked, fiddling with one of her crystals.

“You both wanted to learn a bit of witchcraft, and it’s only logical I teach you at the same time,” _even if you do argue so much,_ she mumbled after answering Lance. “Now, clearly you were not _born_ with magic so you won’t be able to do things without a tool- potions, a wand, crystals, etc. We’ll start with potions, they’re the easiest to understand since it’s simply following a recipe.”

Allura snapped her fingers, and a long table with two small cauldrons appeared. Keith and Lance each stood behind one and waited for instructions. Lance was quiet for so long while Allura explained the basics, Keith had almost forgotten he was there, and jumped at the sound of his voice.

“I doubt _Mullet_ , here, will be able to keep up. Don’t feel bad, Keith, we each have our own skills,” Lance smirked.

“Does that mean you have skills? I had no idea,” Keith laughed. There he goes again, arguing with Lance. He didn't necessarily _want_ to, but it seemed like the easiest response.

Lance fumed. “Very funny, Dropout. I’ll have you know-”

“ _Boys!_ ”

They turned towards Allura and saw the look of anger on her face, that was quickly replaced after a sigh with a look of serenity.

“Clearly, you’ll need a bit of help in getting along. Why don’t I make some tea, to ease your nerves, and then we’ll go back to the potions.”

“I’m not the one who’s nerves need easing,” Keith smirked towards Lance, who blushed. _Cute. Cute? Yeah, mad Lance was hilariously adorable._

While they waited for Allura, Lance continued to fiddle with a crystal, and Keith picked out a few candles to buy. Soon she returned with a tray, offering them both a teacup, then disappeared to the back of her store to put the tray back. Lance took a sip, humming as a compliment to the tea. Keith drank his silently, unaware that he was staring at Lance’s hand fiddling with a crystal.

“Allura, this tastes amazing,” Lance said when she returned, tearing Keith's eyes away from Lance’s nervous tick, and looking up fast enough to see Lance collapse on the ground.

  


“Lance? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Keith asked upon seeing Lance’s eyes flutter open. He wasn’t out long, but that was no reason to not be worried. Lance looked up at a blurry Keith, and mumbled what sounded like ‘beautiful’. _Nope, he’s definitely not okay._

Lance’s eyes finally adjusted, and he sat up slowly. “Did I die? Because I seem to be in the presence of an angel,” he smiled. Normally, this would be a reason to not be worried, Lance being back to his usual flirty self. But this time his flirtations were directed at _Keith_. Definitely something wrong with him.

“Lance, I think you hit your head, you should probably let Allura examine you.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Allura cut in. “I know exactly what’s wrong with him.”

Keith jumped at Lance’s touch- he had been trying to hold Keith’s hand. _Oh, God._

“Did you give him a _love potion_?” Keith cried, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“I suppose it’s something like that,” Allura answered, before trying to hide a laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s not permanent. It only lasts a week.”

“A _week_ ?” That was _such_ a long time. Keith honestly felt bad for Lance. He’d think he was in love with _Keith_ of all people.

“Now you won’t fight, isn’t that great?” Allura beamed.

“No, it’s not great. Lance is going to hate me even more, and messing with his mind is just wrong!”

“Trust me. It’ll turn out better than you expect.”

  


Keith’s face was burning. Lance had insisted on walking him home, and he couldn’t say no to his puppy-dog eyes. They were walking hand-in-hand, with Lance happily swinging their arms. Keith’s blush spread to the tips of his ears.

“You’re so pretty when you blush,” Lance smiled, and Keith’s blush deepened. “Adorable!” Lance giggled.

“You don’t actually think that,” Keith replied, turning away from Lance. Lance stopped walking, and turned Keith towards him, placing his hands on his shoulders, and gazing into his eyes.

“Keith, listen to me. You are _beautiful_. I really should tell you more often,” Lance smiled.

“How about no?” Keith choked out, turning away from Lance again. They continued walking.

When they arrived at Keith’s apartment, Lance hugged Keith, then said something along the lines of “parting is such sweet sorrow”. Lance seemed flabbergasted at the fact that Keith didn’t get the reference, but he laughed, so Keith did too. He couldn’t help it, Lance’s energy was contagious.

 _It’s not real,_ Keith told himself as he walked up the stairs. _Don’t get attached._

He had hardly gotten his key in the door when his phone buzzed.

**Lance: Hey mullet <3**

Keith blushed for all sorts of reasons. He unlocked his door and went inside, then sat down to respond.

**Keith: Lance, you just saw me.**

**Lance: and I miss u already <3 :)**

A whole week of this?

This boy was going to be the death of him.

 

Keith woke to the sound of more buzzing.

**Lance: Morning beautiful :)**

**Lance: hop u slept well <3**

**Lance: hope***

**Lance:  u wanna go somewhere w/me?**

Keith was about to respond when he heard a knock on the door. _Is he…? No, Lance wouldn’t just show up without an answer, right? Then again, he is under a spell…_

He got out of bed, put on some pants, and went to answer the door, the floor cold against his bare feet.

He opened the door, and it actually wasn’t Lance. From their outfit they looked like a mailman, but they usually wouldn’t come directly to the door since he lived in an apartment, but this time-

“Got some flowers here for Keith Kogane?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Keith answered awkwardly. _Flowers?_

He signed the paper they held out, and closed the door, taking the bouquet inside. Keith really liked flowers- his apartment was decorated with both real and faux plants, but these were his favorite. They were red amaryllises, and they were gorgeous. He found a vase for them, and noticed a note in the middle of the bouquet.

**_Saw them and thought of you. I couldn’t help myself; a gorgeous man deserves some gorgeous flowers. -Lance_ **

Keith blushed. _Did he even know they were his favorites?_ He immediately pulled out his phone to text Lance.

**Keith: You got me flowers?**

**Lance: Do u like them ? :))**

**Keith: I love them, they’re actually my favorite.**

**Lance: They suit u ;) <3**

Keith blushed again. _Nope, it’s not real. It’s just the potion._ Ignoring Lance’s flirting, he asked where he wanted to go, since he never answered that question. Lance responded by explaining Allura was having her Halloween party that night, and he wanted to pick out a last-minute costume for it.

Keith, having completely forgot about Allura’s annual Halloween party, decided he would go with him to pick out his costume as well.

  


They decided to go around lunch- get some food then go shopping. After an awkward meal of Lance staring at Keith most of the time and asking him a _lot_ of questions about himself, they left for Spirit Halloween.

Of course Lance held Keith’s hand and dragged him around the store. Why wouldn’t he?

“We should do a couple’s costume!” Lance exclaimed excitedly. Keith blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time. He couldn’t remember ever turning red so often.

“Maybe,” Keith responded, and Lance smiled, quickly kissing Keith’s cheek, and leading him to find more costumes. _Shit. He’s going to kill me when the potion wears off._

“You… you just,” Keith started, tripping over his words.

“Yeah?” Lance stopped to look at Keith, who nearly crashed into Lance at the abrupt stop.

“You kissed me,” Keith mumbled, looking away from Lance. Lance let go of Keith’s hand.

“Was that… not okay? It seemed okay,” Lance replied, half talking to himself. “Sorry,” he added, blushing.

Keith sighed. Lance looked like a kicked puppy. “Lance, it’s fine, it’s just… you shouldn’t be doing things you don’t really want to do.” _We shouldn’t even be together right now._

“But I _really wanted_ to!” Lance smiled.

“Lance, you’re under a spell,” Keith sighed.

“Nah. I’m totally fine. Just in love,” Lance giggled and grabbed Keith’s hand again, giving it a light squeeze. Keith blushed again.

_It’s not real._

  


Keith ended up letting Lance decide their costumes. Boy, was that a mistake.

He’d picked Sandy and Danny from _Grease_ , and while wearing a leather jacket and black jeans was definitely in Keith’s comfort zone, Lance’s costume wasn’t.

Lance _always_ looked good, Keith wasn’t blind. But Lance would be dressed in skin-tight black leather and he suddenly questioned all of his life choices. They decided they would just meet at Allura’s shop, because Lance wanted Keith to be “surprised” when he saw Lance, and winked after saying so. Keith had wondered if he should go to Allura’s party at all.

Then his phone buzzed.

**Shiro: Where are you? Aren’t you coming to Allura’s party?**

**Shiro: She’s reading our palms.**

**Keith: Palm, in your case.**

**Shiro: >:(**

Keith laughed, and he knew Shiro must have. He sighed. Better late than never.

He grabbed his keys, and was about to leave when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see Lance.

“Hey, Beautiful! Sorry, I couldn’t wait to see you and you were already kind of late, and I was worried you weren’t coming, and… why are you looking at me like that?”

Keith’s jaw had, quite literally, dropped. It felt like it was on the ground and he’d never be able to pick it back up. Lance looked _stunning_. He knew the tight outfit was coming, and it showed off Lance’s… assets… quite, uh, nicely. He did not, however, expect Lance to do his makeup in a way that made his gorgeous blue eyes look as though they were glowing.

Lance giggled and hugged Keith, _damn his costume- I can feel every curve on his body_ , and grabbed his hand (again) to lead him down to his car.

He really shouldn’t encourage Lance’s flirtations, but Keith was a weak man, he couldn’t handle Lance’s baby-blue, puppy-dog eyes, and that adorable pout, and-

_Stop it, Keith. It’s just the potion. You can tell him ‘no’._

“By the way,” Lance mentioned on their way. “You look really good with your hair out of your face. Shows off your eyes,” Lance giggled.

 _Damn you, Lance,_ Keith thought. He was starting to get used to the burn in his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach. “Thanks” was all he managed to get out.

When they arrived, Allura was announcing the haunted house she and Pidge had put together. Normally, a haunted house wasn’t too scary, but with Allura’s magic and Pidge’s tech skills (and mischievous tendencies), it was a lot more realistic than a normal one. It wasn’t technically a house, either, just a closet Allura had enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Much bigger.

Before they went through, the group decided to have some of the snacks Hunk had made. Allura could’ve made them herself in a flash, but “magic doesn’t taste as good” apparently.

“So,” Hunk started, before taking a bite of his cupcake. “When did you two get together?” he smirked.

“What?” Keith asked, genuinely confused. He gestured to Lance holding his hand. _Huh,_ Keith had forgotten Lance was still holding his hand. He looked over at Lance, saw his outfit, then remembered why he had been avoiding looking at him.

“We aren’t actually together,” Keith finally answered, trying to hide his look of disappointment. He shouldn’t be disappointed, really. Lance never really liked him, he was always starting fights with him. You would never believe that if you saw Lance currently wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso.

“Awe, come on, Mullet. Tell him the truth,” Lance smiled, batting his eyelashes. Keith’s stomach was filled with butterflies, and he wondered if Lance could tell. Though, Keith couldn’t help his smile at Lance’s embrace.

“Lance drank a love potion, so he thinks he’s in love with me.”

Lance scoffed, seemingly offended that his love was anything but true. Hunk, however, was laughing like a hyena.

“In love with _you_? The guy he calls his ‘rival’?” he giggled.

Lance buried his face in Keith’s shoulder, and Lance felt him mumble a “sorry”.

Keith laughed softly, and pat Lance’s head. “That’s alright, Hone-” Keith cut himself off, but it was too late. Lance shot his head up in excitement.

“You called me-”

“Nope. We’re not doing this,” Keith interrupted him, obviously flustered. He wasn’t sure why he nearly said it, it just slipped out. Lance giggled and went to kiss Keith’s cheek, but stopped himself. He looked disappointed for a second, but he shrugged it off.

“Come on, Keith! Let’s go through the haunted house!” Lance exclaimed pulling Keith towards the entrance.

“Wait!” Keith followed after him, mourning the loss of the only half-clean plate of food he had left behind. He sighed. _I can eat later._

Every scare Allura and Pidge had set up had the two boys jumping 4 feet in the air in terror, but laughing at their own fear. Keith had to admit, it was definitely more fun than sitting in a witch’s magic store eating cookies (and not just because Lance was clinging to him the whole time).

With a few of the scares, Lance shielded Keith, like he needed to protect him from any danger, and forgot they were safe the whole time. That was fine, it was kind of cute.

Except when it wasn’t.

A clown had jumped out at them, Keith shrieked in terror at his biggest fear. Lance could tell by his reaction, and put his arms around Keith, pinning him against the wall and blocking Keith’s sight. Keith immediately felt safe; comforted.

Lance let him go, but only slightly, his hands each placed on either side of Keith’s head. Keith was red- from fear, laughter, and now, nervousness.

 _He’s going to kiss me,_ Keith thought. _I can’t let him, Lance will never forgive me!_

He looked down, but all he saw were those long, sculpted legs. He looked up, and was staring into Lance’s beautiful, blue eyes. There was no escape.

He saw Lance’s eyes flicker down to Keith’s mouth, asking for permission, and Keith knew he was going to give in. When Lance leaned in he could feel himself trying to close the gap. Keith leaned up, and felt Lance's breath on his face, then-

“ _Hey, Greasers!_ ” Pidge yelled over the speakers. The two jumped away from each other, blushing to their ears, but Lance was giggling. “You're _supposed_ to be terrified!”

Smoke covered the floor of the haunted house, meaning Allura was probably nearby and about to make the experience a whole lot more frightening.

“Let's go!” Lance laughed, grabbing Keith's hand and pulling him through the rest of the way.

_We almost kissed._

  


Luckily, they made it through without having to encounter Allura's last-minute scares that she was going to put in just for them. The exit ended up being the same door they went in, because magic of course, and Keith returned to his plate of food. Lance started getting fidgety soon after, and Keith knew he wanted to do something.

“Go play a game if you're bored,” Keith said through a mouthful of cupcake.

“Ok first of all, ew, Keith, at least cover your mouth. Second, I don't want to do _anything_ without _you_ ,” Lance was pouting.

 _Damn those puppy-dog eyes._ Lance's first comment had Keith rolling his eyes, but of course everything Lance said was accompanied by something to make Keith swoon. He couldn't take it, and he _really_ couldn't take those damn gorgeous, unbearably adorable, puppy-dog eyes.

Keith finished eating, grabbed a drink, and let Lance take him to whatever game he wanted to play. He wasn't holding his hand this time, though- Lance had decided his arm needed to be around Keith’s waist. Of course.

Lance decided on a game Allura made called “Potion Pong”. It was like beer pong, except inside the cups were potions that would affect the ‘victim’ for half an hour, and the ping pong ball had a bit of a mind of its own, so it didn't matter how good of a shot you were, just depended on how much the ball felt like messing your opponent up (or if it genuinely wanted to leave it up to chance).

Keith had strongly objected, worried it might alter the spell that was already on Lance- maybe even extend its time length. Of _course_ Allura heard Keith mumble that last part, somehow, and poofed in at _just_ the right moment, reassuring him “potions don't work like that”.

Lance giggled mischievously. He whispered to the ball, because that was a normal thing to do, and tossed it. It floated around the cups in front of Keith, as if it were searching, and finally dropped itself into a purple-colored potion. Keith scoffed.

“I cannot _believe_ that worked. Did you sweet talk it or something?,” he asked Lance, suppressing a laugh at the idea of Lance flirting with a ball.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Lance winked. “You know the rules- drink up, Beautiful.”

Keith sighed, but his cheeks were pink nonetheless. He retrieved the ball from the cup and placed it on the towel he had set beforehand, letting it dry itself off. He took a sip of the potion and set it down. _Maybe I got lucky and it's just colored water,_ Keith thought after a moment of silence, waiting for a reaction. Lance seemed to know what he chose, however, and was grinning like Cheshire the entire time. Keith shrugged and reached to pick up the ball, and saw his skin had turned purple. Lance started giggling again, and Keith be damned if Lance's laughter wasn't contagious.

Keith threw the ball, which must have decided to leave it up to chance, because it landed almost exactly where Keith was aiming. The potion was glowing and blue, but its reaction caused Lance to grow wolf ears and a tail, which peaked out of Lance's leather pants as much as it could.

After a few rounds, Keith was purple with some darker purple marks on his face, had yellow cat eyes, fangs, and had grown six inches taller. Lance would've only been affected by the wolf potion, but he decided to drink one of Keith's with him since the ball was sweet on him- resulting in their “matching face tattoos” as Lance called them, except his were red, and curved in the opposite direction.

“Now we're in two costumes,” Lance chuckled looking up at a _much_ taller Keith. “How do I know you're the _real_ Keith, and not his bigger, cooler, alien brother?”

“You turned me into this,” Keith laughed, his fangs glinting even in the dim light.

“Hey, can you blame me if the ball loves me more?”

“Did I miss something?”

Keith and Lance turned towards the voice questioning them to see Shiro, dressed as the Winter Soldier.

“Oh, right. We just played Potion Pong,” Keith answered, gesturing to the- currently bouncing- ball.

Shiro laughed, and Keith raised an eyebrow. “I was talking about _that_.”

Keith looked to where Shiro was pointing, and saw his purple hand intertwined with Lance's. Again, Keith hadn't even noticed Lance was holding his hand. Only two days, and Keith was already used to Lance's touch.

“Oh, uh, right. Lance drank a love potion,” Keith explained for the second time that night.

“So you're just going along with it?”

Keith blushed. “I just don't like to see him upset.”

“Awe, Babe!” Lance cooed, wrapping his arms around Keith's middle.

“ _Babe_?” Keith choked out. His blush was a deep magenta, and very obvious against his purple skin.

“Sorry, do you not like it?” Lance pouted.

 _That damn pout._ “I-it's fine. Just different,” Keith stuttered out.

“Should I go back to calling you ‘Beautiful’ then?”

Shiro was doing a terrible job of hiding his laugh, and Keith simply turned his head away from Lance. He didn't know how to respond.

Slowly, one by one, each of the potions from the game began to wear off, and Keith found himself wishing the love potion would fade that quickly. Not that Keith necessarily _disliked_ the attention he was getting from Lance, he just wanted him to be in his right mind again, he wanted it to be real. That was when he realized it.

_I’m falling in love with him!_

This can _not_ happen. “Don’t get attached” Keith had told himself, and here he was falling in love with someone who was _under a spell._ Lance was no doubt good looking, and a really sweet guy, but never towards _Keith_ . Now it was _only_ directed at Keith, and he soon questioned why Lance wasn’t married or at least in a relationship already- he’s _the_ perfect guy.

“What you thinkin’ ‘bout?” Lance asked, wearing that beautiful smile of his. A smile for Keith and only Keith.

“N-nothing,” he stammered, looking away from Lance. Of course, that only caused Lance to laugh his gorgeous laugh- _has it always been that smooth?_

Lance reached over and cupped Keith’s jaw with his hand, turning his face toward him. This time, there was no hesitation and Keith felt Lance’s lips on him in seconds.

 _God, his lips are soft,_ Keith thought, before remembering Lance was under a spell. He pulled back. “Lance, we can’t-” he tried to explain, but he noticed Lance looked a bit dazed, and his head fell back on the couch. His attention was quickly torn away from Lance when he felt himself grow a bit dizzy, but couldn’t have been nearly as bad as Lance looked.

“Lance?” Keith questioned him, and he lifted his head, looking a bit confused, then said,

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’ what?”

“I was under a spell,” Lance answered simply, as if that didn’t leave Keith completely flustered. He didn’t know how to respond- luckily Allura appeared in front of them.

“Actually, you both were,” she smirked.

 _Wait. What?_ Keith thought, then that’s exactly what he said.

“Also, Keith, it wasn’t necessarily a ‘love’ potion, per say, it was more of a ‘manifest’ potion- meaning it caused you to express your true feelings toward one another, and it just so happened those feelings were love,” she explained.

Lance looked a bit confused, but Keith was dumbstruck.

“But… wait. Why did you give us a potion? And how come you told me only Lance was affected?” he asked, trying to focus on one thing at a time.

Allura laughed. “I wasn’t lying when I said you wouldn’t fight anymore. I knew neither of you really hated each other and the potion was the simplest ice breaker. I just hadn’t expected how… positively you felt towards each other. So I told _you_ because I knew you’d give some restraint to the relationship.”

Lance hummed in content, like he immediately understood everything, and Keith gave him a questioning look.

“I thought it was supposed to last a week,” Keith wondered. Allura nodded.

“Well, yes, it should’ve, but True Love’s Kiss can break any spell, okay, gotta go, bye!” Allura had rushed the end of that sentence and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Keith’s jaw dropped.

He was so focused on the logistics of the spell, he had completely forgotten what this clarification meant. If it was some kind of ‘truth’ spell, or Manifest Potion, as Allura had called it, and Lance had been acting like he was in love with him the whole time, that meant-

“You’re in love with me?” Keith blurted out, turning towards Lance.

Lance turned a shade of red. “Well, I didn’t realize it was definitely love at first, but I guess I have fallen in love with you, Mullet.”

“But you hate me!” Keith exclaimed.

“No, I uh, I don’t. I only fought with you because it seemed to be the only thing that really caught your attention,” Lance admitted.

“Oh. Sorry, I guess I didn’t really know how to talk to the pretty boy- fighting with you was easier.”

“Pretty boy?” Lance smirked.

This time it was Keith’s turn to blush. Now he understood why he was so vulnerable to Lance the whole time, and went along with his antics so easily.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“You always this clingy?” Lance raised up their joined hands.

“W-what?” Keith stammered. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let go of me for two days!”

“I’m fairly certain you initiated some of those,” Lance chuckled, squeezing Keith’s hand, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It burned in the best way.

When Lance saw Keith’s reaction, he continued his kisses- picking a different spot for each one- his jaw, neck, even the corner of his lips- but never a real kiss.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna take me home so we can talk? About… all this?”

“ _Sure_ , ‘talk’,” Lance giggled. Keith punched his arm but that only caused Lance to laugh more.

“You love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put it in the fic but Lance passed out from the potion because he's a lightweight lmao good thing the ping pong ball liked him so much


End file.
